


Older, Wiser, Stronger

by sevtacular



Category: Holby City
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: Bernie's birthday. Completely plotless and utterly fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff for the fandom. Based on my headcanon that Bernie is a few months older than Serena, much like Jemma is a few months older than Catherine. Basically this is me shirking my responsibilities.

Older, Wiser, Stronger

 

“Good morning Ms Wolfe.” Bernie opened her eyes at the sound of Serena’s practical purr by her ear. She lifted her face out of the pillow as Serena pressed herself into her back, rolling her hips slightly.

“Good morning yourself.” Bernie grinned and then groaned as Serena began to place kisses into the crook of her neck. She humped appreciatively then rolled over so that she and Serena were chest to chest. When she saw what Serena was wearing, she momentarily forgot to breathe. The lingerie set was very, very lacy and also leopard print. It suited Serena perfectly, and Bernie found herself facing a moral dilemma, as one part of her wanted to stare at Serena in the garments forever, whilst another part wanted nothing more than to rip the scraps of material off Serena’s body and ravish her completely. 

 

In the end her problem was solved by Serena reluctantly clambering off the bed, after looking at the alarm clock.

“Come on, we have patients to see. As much as I would wholeheartedly love to spend today in bed with you, duty calls.” Bernie huffed and dragged her body out from underneath the warm covers to the drawer where some of her clothes were. Inside, she found a small package wrapped neatly with a ribbon around it. She turned to Serena who was leaning against the door to the ensuite, a mysterious glint in her eye. Bernie opened it and inside was a set of clearly expensive underwear. She looked at it, puzzled, as she absentmindedly stroked the soft floral material. 

“How did you know my size?”

“Because, Berenice, I have been washing your underwear for a few months now, and, believe it or not, it is actually within my capabilities to read a label.”

“But why?” Bernie was still confused. “These must have coat more than every other bra I’ve ever had in my entire life!” Serena rolled her eyes at her partner’s disbelief at being bought such a present.

“Because I wanted a little treat for me. As much as I knew how much you’d appreciate waking up on your birthday to me in leopard print, I rather think you’d be a vision in soft florals underneath your big macho army medic exterior… Are you alright?” Bernie had gone very quiet, and Serena was a little worried.

“It’s my birthday!” She whispered. Serena raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“Well, I’m usually on tour so I don’t really bother. I only consider my age when filling in forms and such-like. Or when cards arrive from the kids. I haven’t actually celebrated a birthday in years.”

“Get used to it, sunshine. Because let me tell you, there’s a lingerie shop assistant who I am rather sure would gladly take your place. When I explained the two sizes were because it was my partner’s birthday soon and I wanted something special for us both, she practically fainted and told me how I had made the right choices in my selections. Then told me about their offers of the day on adult toys, which I thought was a tad insulting given the fact that you seem pleased enough with how I perform without assistance…” Serena trailed off as Bernie, having put the underwear set on, stalked over to her.

“How old was this woman?” Her voice was a growl. Serena smirked, and decided to tease Bernie as much as possible.

“Oh, goodness, maybe in her thirties? Young, anyway. Winged eyeliner, straight red hair to her shoulders. My, you look good in florals.” Bernie had pressed herself as close to Serena as possible, and was backing her up against the door. Serena was just about to forget that Holby City Hospital existed when Jason’s voice floated up the stairs. His sharp tone about schedules reminding them that they did, in fact, have places to be. Bernie pressed her lips to the hollow of Serena’s throat before she turned to get dressed.

“This isn’t over.” Serena tried to steady her breathing at the promise of more to come. 

 

Upon entering the kitchen, Bernie was surprised to discover that Jason had made her breakfast. Upon the table was a cup of tea, some hot buttered toast, a card and a present. Jason proudly watched as she opened the gift, a QI book. 

“I picked it myself. Sandi Toksvig now presents that show, and she kisses girls too. I hope you find it interesting, Bernie.” Bernie smiled at him, and sipped her tea.

“Thank you, Jason. That’s very thoughtful of you. I’m sure I will.” She finished her toast and they all left, Serena driving them into the hospital because Jason was on shift and her car was bigger.

“I could drive myself in, you know.” Bernie had whispered.

“What’s the point of that when we’ll be finishing at the same time so can just drive back together?”

“Who says I’m coming back to your place later?” 

“The fact that you know I’m still wearing my new underwear and you haven’t received the rest of your birthday present says it all, Major Wolfe.” At Serena’s raised eyebrow, Bernie had leaned back in her seat and chuckled quietly to herself. Serena was, as ever, right. 

Bernie was surprised that so many of her colleagues had remembered and acknowledged it was her birthday. When she arrived in, she found a card on her desk signed by all of the porters. She suspected Jason had something to do with it, and smiled at his kind heart. After changing, before she started her ward rounds, Morven appeared in the doorway with a bunch of flowers and a card.

“Happy birthday, Ms Wolfe!” She smiled brightly, and Bernie, momentarily stunned, took the flowers and placed them on the desk.

“Thank you Morven, that’s very kind.” As she was speaking, Serena walked into the office, and looked at the flowers.

“Flowers for the lady, eh?”

“Yes. And the generosity is making me question my life choices when I didn’t even get flowers off my supposed lady.” Bernie smirked, and Morven looked a little panicked.

“Oh! Sorry! Is it too much? I didn’t think it was too much. They’re only to say happy birthday Ms Wolfe, I don’t, erm, I ah, not that I’m against you being, er, but I’m not. They’re just a birthday, um, present and-”

“Yes Morven, we understand. Berenice here was clearly just getting forgetful in her old age given the fact that last time I checked her lady got her an excellent floral gift.” At Serena’s tone, Bernie turned away so that Morven didn’t see her blush.

“Ah! Yes. Right. Better do my ward rounds. Thanks, Morven.”

 

Fletch got Bernie’s attention midmorning regarding a patient admitted from the ED with hives with no immediate cause. Bernie puzzled on it, and was in the office having a discussion (or, Serena was trying to tell Bernie she was wrong, whereas Bernie had a vague idea based on no actual facts in her head) when Fletch and Raf entered.

“Um, Bernie?” The Scotsman spoke. Bernie looked up. “Uh, happy birthday.”

“Thank you, boys.”

“We, ah, the kids and us, that is, got you this.” Fletch piped in and handed Bernie a gift bag. She opened it and pulled out a dog tag with the phrase ‘Blonde Job’ on (from Mikey), some stud earrings (from Evie), some drawings from Ella and Theo, and then some chocolates and a bottle of wine from Raf and Fletch. Upon inspecting the wine, Bernie discovered it was Shiraz, and laughed.

“Look, Serena! I can have a whole bottle to myself!” She smirked as Serena’s eyes flashed.

“On the contrary, Bernie, it is my duty to make sure older folk like you take good care of their health, so I’m afraid you’ll only be getting one glass from that bottle if you’re lucky.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to hope I get lucky tonight.” Bernie responded quickly, pleased that she had got Serena back for her earlier comment, and also enjoying the fact that Raf and Fletch immediately looked at one another before hastily backing out of the office muttering about patients they had to see.

 

Bernie diagnosed the patient with Cold Urticaria, and was right. Serena reluctantly agreed then went into surgery. Later on, Hanssen and Ric called by, waiting at the nurses’ station until Bernie was finished with her patient.

“Ms Wolfe,” the Swede greeted her. “Well done on your accurate and thorough diagnosis earlier.”

“Thank you, Mr Hanssen.” Bernie was baffled as to why Ric was also accompanying the Swede. “Did you need something? Or Serena? She’s due to finish surgery soon.”

“She’s finished.” Serena stood next to Bernie, leaning against the desk in her scrubs. “Hello Henrik, Ric.” She nodded at them both in turn. “Did you need me for something?”

“I was merely here to congratulate Ms Wolfe on her diagnosis earlier. And since I am here, many happy returns to you. A year older and wiser than most medical professionals, it would appear.” Serena laughed at his words.

“I’m not sure wiser is the word to fit her diagnostic style. Crazier, maybe.”

“You’re not denying older though, are you?” Ric teased. “I remember when you told me that your affections lay with someone older than you.” Serena swatted his arm playfully as Bernie turned to her.

“I’m not that much older!”

“Technically, I told Ric you weren’t younger than me. But you are still older. There’s a whole number different in our ages.” Serena laughed.

“For three months! And then you join me up here in the biddy club.” Serena raised an eyebrow and Bernie momentarily lost herself in the woman’s gaze until Hanssen coughed.

“Anyway. We must be going. Have a good evening, Ms Wolfe.”

“Yes. Make sure she has a good evening, Serena.” He winked. “Happy birthday, Bernie.” 

 

When they finally got back to Serena’s (later than expected due to a last minute trauma call which Bernie assumes is society wishing her some warped happy birthday), Bernie wanted nothing more than to crash on the sofa with a chippy tea and a glass of wine. So she did. Until Serena called from the kitchen that Bernie had better get her backside in there or her birthday surprise would be ruined. Bernie had shrugged and gone through, only for her face to burst into the widest grin because Serena had made, and was dishing up, one of Bernie’s favourite curry dishes. She gaped and inhaled the scent.

“How on Earth? I mentioned this being my favourite once.” Bernie breathed out and gravitated towards Serena, who beamed, obviously thrilled that she had completely surprised the trauma surgeon.

“Yes, well, I remembered and then found a recipe. I made the bulk of it while you were with Cameron and Charlotte over the weekend, all I really needed to do tonight was cook the rice and reheat it. Enjoy.” 

“You’re wonderful.” Bernie leaned in to kiss Serena, before sitting down and devouring the meal. It tasted better than anything Bernie had ever eaten, and she didn’t know how she would ever repay Serena on her birthday. Once all had been tidied, Serena pulled a small gift box out of the kitchen drawer, and handed it to Bernie. She suddenly looked very nervous.

“Now, Bernie, I want you to interpret this how you feel most comfortable. But now seemed like the most appropriate time for me to give it to you.” Bernie opened the box and stared at what was within. She looked into Serena’s eyes searchingly.

“Is this?” She let the sentiment trail off, her heart hammering. She was surprised that she wasn’t as nervous as she thought she would be when this moment came. She had been considering it, and now the time had come. Serena nodded.

“If you want it to be.” Bernie stood up, and wrapped her arms around Serena, kissing her soundly.

“Yes.” She whispered. “I’d love to move in with you.” She added the key to her keyring, next to her car keys. “I love you, Serena.”

 

Jason had gone to Alan’s for the night because as much as he liked Bernie, he didn’t like the thought of her birthday celebrations potentially messing with his television viewing schedule. Sat in the lounge and drinking the wine off Raf and Fletch, Bernie considered how completely happy she was. 

“Penny for them?” Serena broke through her reverie.

“Just thinking about how this has been the best birthday I’ve had in, well, ever I think.”

“Really?”

“Really. Started the day with you in that lovely lingerie.” Bernie undressed Serena with her eyes as she spoke. “Then gifts off everyone on AAU. Hanssen calling me wise because I diagnosed the patient properly.” She smirked at Serena, who leaned her head against her shoulder.

“Pfft. Older and wiser my backside when it comes to you. Older, certainly.”

“Okay then, Ms Campbell. So I may not be wiser than you, but I am older than you. And I’m also stronger than you…” She tensed and flexed her muscles, knowing that Serena could feel it from her position curled into her side. 

“If I recall, I beat you at an arm wrestle once.” Serena’s tone was pensive. 

“Hmm. Maybe. I don’t remember. However, I do remember what a treat you looked this morning, so if you like I can prove just how much stronger than you I am by carrying you up to bed and seeing if my old woman’s body can ravish you just as well as my younger one could.” Bernie bit her lip and looked down as Serena, who swung her legs across Bernie’s lap. 

“As you wish, Major. But don’t put your back out on your birthday. You are an old woman now.”

 

Bernie swept Serena into her arms, and carried her up the stairs before tossing her onto the bed and ravishing her completely, before Serena returned the gesture. 

 

Much later on, when the pair of them were entwined in bed, basking in afterglow, Serena turned to Bernie.

“Happy birthday, Bernie, you old woman.”

“Three months, Serena. Three months.”

 

~finite~

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited. I just wanted a fluffy Berena birthday fic. Thanks in advance for your comments etc.


End file.
